


The Dick Slip 2: Electric Boogaloo

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: The Pain of Healing [2]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Bubby Doesn't Know What Gender Is, But he's not an asshole about it, But not in a sexual way - Freeform, Coomer's doing his best, M/M, The Dick Slip, Trans Gordon Freeman, but again, he also doesn't know what a trans person is, he's just very confused a lot, like the whole thing is about gordon's dick, only teen cause they're talking about gordon's dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: During a therapy appointment, Gordon realizes he may have lost his packer somewhere in Black Mesa. He begins to think of when it happened, but couldn't remember a moment where he might have lost it.
Relationships: Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Series: The Pain of Healing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954114
Comments: 10
Kudos: 196





	The Dick Slip 2: Electric Boogaloo

**Author's Note:**

> This is tied to a fic coming out soon called 'A Cry For Help, Almost Unanswered' which is angsty as shit, but during a therapy appointment, Gordon mentions Benrey's motivations and realizes he may have lost his dick somewhere in Black Mesa, and we lost our mind over it over Discord.

“Alright.” Gordon paused for a moment in the hall, turning back a bit to look at the group. “We all good?” 

“Yes, Gordon, we’re fine, now let’s keep going. I want to go home.” Gordon rolled his eyes but turned to keep walking, seeming to not notice as something feel from the HEV suit, landing on the floor behind him. The group glanced down at it, for just a second, and then everyone but Bubby looked away quickly. 

Bubby continued to stare, eyebrows furrowed, frowning. “Uh...” 

“Bubby. Shush.” Coomer muttered, grabbing his arm to drag him past. Bubby turned his head to keep staring. 

“Coomer... Harold, his dick came off. Harold, you didn’t tell me that could happen-” 

“It doesn’t.” Tommy muttered, and Bubby shot a look at him. 

“We all just watched it happen. Why are we leaving it, can’t someone, like, reattach it? They did that with my arm once, I’m sure the same sort of principle applies here...” 

“Bubby, I don’t think it was ever attached in the first place.” Coomer kept dragging Bubby along, and Bubby finally looked forwards, no longer able to see the packer on the floor. 

“Okay, how in the world does that work? That shouldn’t be able to work?” He got a few looks, and he gave them right back, glaring around at them, Gordon still oblivious as they walked down the halls. “I’m series, it doesn’t make sense.” 

“Bubby, dear, remind me to explain trans people to you when we get out of here.” 

Bubby pouted. He hated waiting 

“What are you guys going on about?” Gordon asked, and Coomer just grinned at him. 

“Nothing Gordon! Don’t worry about it!” 

* * *

Months later, Gordon settled into the couch, staring off into the ceiling, eyebrows furrowed as he fought to wonder if he had been wearing a packer before going into work that day. He couldn’t remember the mundane details, seeing as so much had happened in those days in Black Mesa. 

“What are you thinking so hard on?” Bubby asked, sitting next to him, Coomer following behind and gently placing a water bottle on Gordon’s chest. Gordon hummed his thanks, sitting up to take a drink from it before answering. 

“I’m trying to think of... before Black Mesa, that day of the test, if I was wearing a packer or not. I wasn’t when I got home, but Benrey is adamant about there being a dick slip, so now I’m trying to think of if I lost it somewhere in Black Mesa and just didn’t notice somehow...” 

The team sent looks around, before Tommy spoke up quietly. “We didn’t want to say anything...” 

Gordon turned to look at him quickly, eyes wide. “Wait, you mean you did?” He turned to Benrey as he started talking. 

“Yea, uh, I thought I was gonna, uh, prove a point, like, your dick keep slippin out bro, that’s my issue with you, and then it just... came out.” 

“And no one said anything?” 

“I wanted to say many things, but Harold wouldn’t let me.” Bubby piped up, and Coomer sighed. 

“I thought it would be rude.” 

Gordon stared at him incredulously. “Dr. Coomer, I’ve seen you drink unknown liquids off the floor. I don’t think someone telling me ‘hey, your dick fell out’ would be rude.” 

“I still don’t understand how that happened.” Bubby piped up again. “I mean, we just left it there, couldn’t it have been reattached, again, they did that with my arm one time.” 

“... Do you not know what a trans person is, Bubby? It was never attached. Besides, I was never going to put that near my junk again, who knows what’s on the ground of Black Mesa.” 

Bubby went silent for a moment, before looking over at him. “I know what a trans person is. I just don’t understand how you lost your dick.” 

Gordon sighed, and Coomer hummed, tugging Bubby over closer. “I’ll explain it later, dear.” Bubby pouted, but conceded this, letting Gordon process the fact they had all seen his packer fall and said nothing about it. He paused, before snickering softly. 

“Do you think anyone saw it other than us? Like, Military trying to find us and just... lost their minds over an abandoned dick?” For a moment, no one said anything, before Benrey snorted, and set them all off into giggles. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bubby doesn't know what trans people are, and he's very very confused. Someone help him.


End file.
